


Haruhi: Tamaki’s Secret Bride

by Mermaid886



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Birth, Drama, Eloping, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Host Clubs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, One Big Happy Family, Pregnancy, Romance, Secret Marriage, Unplanned Pregnancy, haruhi loves tamaki, tamaki loves haruhi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid886/pseuds/Mermaid886
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi become engaged, but are forbidden to marry too soon. When the couple decide to elope, everything goes well until an unplanned pregnancy threatens to reveal their secret! How will the other host club members feel about their secret union?
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Ouran! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!  
—————————————————————

The end of one story sparks another.

Love blossoms and transforms.

At Ouran High School, eventually every member of the host club graduated.

But that wasn’t the end, it was just the beginning…..

Tamaki, Kyoya, Haruhi, Hikaru, Karou, Mori, and Honey all had the pleasure of attending Ouran University, a renowned college that just happened to be their high school’s sister institution, located just a few miles away.

The group quickly set up a new host club, identical to the last.

Though it was a bit difficult to find time for club activities with their more rigorous studies, it was in many ways, the same.

Fun.

Entertaining.

Fulfilling.

However, as they grew into adulthood, the group members began to pursue their paths.

And Tamaki began to pursue Haruhi.

No longer under any guise, no longer making efforts to hide his feelings, everyone was a bit taken aback when Tamaki maturely invited Haruhi out on their first official date.

Then a second date…..

Then a third…….

Despite the playful teasings the couple received from their friends, Haruhi and Tamaki quickly settled into a relationship.

By the end of sophomore year, Tamaki proposed over dinner one night, with all of the host club members in attendance.

Mori and Honey were happy.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked jealous.

Kyoya just observed the scene silently, scribbling a few things down in his notebook.

Of course, Haruhi said yes, although she did blush quite profusely.

Everyone knew that Haruhi would end up with Tamaki.

That had always been a fact.

What no one did anticipate though, was when Tamaki’s grandmother became gravely ill rather suddenly.

After a brief battle with an illness, the woman unfortunately passed away.

Haruhi was there to comfort Tamaki, but she was surprised at what he said to her the week after his grandmother’s funeral.

“Hey, Haruhi, I was thinking we could do something together next week.” Tamaki said casually while they sat in the library studying together.

The couple were nearly always together now, parting only in the evening to go to their separate homes or during the day to go to different classes.

“Sure, what is it?” Haruhi blinked as she looked up from her book.

“Go to Paris.” Tamaki said simply, giving Haruhi a sad smile.

Haruhi looked shocked.

“Tamaki, you know you can’t——-“

Tamaki interrupted Haruhi as she spoke. “She’s gone now, Haruhi. Do you know what that means? I can finally see my mother.” 

Haruhi didn’t say anything back, she just grabbed Tamaki’s hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

As long as Tamaki wouldn’t jeopardize anything, then Haruhi supported his decision.

Of course Tamaki would want to see his mother after all these years!

Haruhi couldn’t wait to see the happiness in her fiancé’s eyes.

…….Although a sharp stab of grief twisted Haruhi’s guts while she nodded at Tamaki.

Tamaki was lucky.

Haruhi wished that she could get on a plane and go see her own mother……..

—————————————————————

And so, Tamaki and Haruhi boarded the Suoh jet the very next day and flew to France.

Tamaki had a team of investigators working to find his mother.

He could have just asked his father, but Mr. Suoh happened to be out of the country on a business trip to Africa and didn’t currently have access to a phone or the internet.

Tamaki didn’t mind waiting, though.

It would give him and Haruhi a chance to have a vacation! 

And a very romantic vacation at that……

Tamaki had rented a very private and very provincial chateau for just the two of them, complete with a maid, a butler, and a personal chef for when they wanted to dine privately.

The property was on the outskirts of the city, situated beside a large lavender field, and when the wind blew it smelled absolutely wonderful.

Haruhi was dazzled by all of the lights, the beautiful architecture, and the rich history of Paris.

The couple took plenty of tours and bought souvenirs for everyone back home, dining in quaint cafes and cozy, world-renowned bistros.

Tamaki proudly walked with Haruhi on his arm, taking selfies with her everywhere they went, purposely planning activities that he knew his fiancé would find entertaining.

One morning, Haruhi woke very late and yawned.

That was odd. 

So far, every day that they had been in Paris, Tamaki had been knocking on Haruhi’s door before dawn, urging her to get up and get ready so they could go out and start their day of adventures.

But that morning, no knock had come…..

Haruhi washed, dressed, and walked down the ornate, curved staircase to the parlor, finding Tamaki quietly playing the antique piano.

“Good morning, mon chéri~.” Tamaki said when Haruhi walked in the room, looking up from his piano with loving eyes.

“Good morning, Tamaki. You didn’t wake me today.” Haruhi said, blinking in confusion.

“No, I wanted you to get some rest, I promise, today won’t be as busy.” Tamaki said with a smile. “We’ve been to nearly every museum imaginable!”

“Then, what did you want to do today?” Haruhi asked curiously.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi and a very soft, very warm smile slowly crept over his lips.

“Tamaki?” Haruhi repeated, blushing at the dreamy look in his eyes.

“Today, mon chéri, I want to marry you.” Tamaki purred.

Haruhi’s cheeks turned apple red.

“T-Today?! Is that even legal here?! What-what about your mother?! We can’t just ..just....we can’t!” Haruhi stammered.

“They found my mother.” Tamaki smiled. “I’ve already invited her to come and father’s flying in from Africa. I sent for your father too! It’ll be really quiet, but it’ll be just us. We won’t tell anyone! Then, a few years from now, when we’re ready, we can do a big ceremony and no one will ever know!” 

Haruhi blinked in disbelief at Tamaki.

He was really serious about this.

Flying family members in from Africa, from Japan….

“How long have you been planning this?” Haruhi asked.

Tamaki smirked and shrugged his shoulders, turning back to his piano and starting to play.

“Tamaki!” Haruhi insisted, feeling ignored. “I don’t even have a dress!” She gasped.

Tamaki replied casually. “Sure you do. Go look in the fourth bedroom upstairs, I sent for several dozen, you can choose which one you like.” 

“It won’t fit!” Haruhi said, completely flustered.

“There’s a professional seamstress coming this afternoon, she’s the best in Paris, so I’m pretty sure that it will.” Tamaki replied calmly.

“Why are you rushing this?” Haruhi asked.

Tamaki stopped playing the piano and looked up at Haruhi.

Rushing?

It had taken years for Tamaki to ask Haruhi out, she had already agreed to marry him months ago, and he was rushing?

It would take years to plan a proper, formal wedding grand enough for the Suoh heir and his bride.

“Why do you want to wait?” Tamaki replied, flashing his brilliant eyes directly at Haruhi. 

Haruhi looked at Tamaki and Tamaki looked back.

Haruhi knew that Tamaki was right,

How many years had they already spent harboring feelings for each other, living out their lives in quiet angst, silencing their desires, holding each other’s hearts secretly?

They were in Paris, next to a beautiful lavender field, alone…..and in love…. and young……..

“I don’t.” Haruhi said.

No, actually, when she thought about it, Haruhi did not want to wait.

“I’m going to pick out my dress.” Haruhi said with a slight nod, turning and walking out of the room.

“While you do, I’ll dream about seeing you wear it.” Tamaki replied.

“You’re such an idiot, Tamaki!” Haruhi teased playfully as she walked up the stairs.

“I love you, my princess!” Tamaki called after her.

Tamaki did not invite the host club because Kyoya had made it very clear after their engagement party that he did not want a wedding to interfere with the functionality of the club.

That was fine.

Kyoya and the others didn’t have to know, and after graduation, Haruhi and Tamaki would have a large white wedding attended by friends, families, and distinguished guests from the Suoh empire.

What could go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2 Kiss Kiss

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Ouran! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!  
————————————————————

The wedding happened in a whirlwind, to Haruhi, it felt like a strange dream.

Haruhi selected her dress, an elegant but simple white lace gown that was strapless.

The dress was a bold choice for someone who was usually so reserved, but Haruhi liked it better than the other dresses she had to choose from and after the seamstress finished fitting her a few hours later, it was perfect.

A crew arrived to help Haruhi with her hair and makeup while Tamaki changed into his suit.

All the while, servants drove back and forth from the airport, fetching the few guests as they arrived and bringing them to the chateau.

Tamaki had thoughtfully already ordered a catered dinner, and arranged for Haruhi and himself to have their own mini reception out on the stone Veranda in front of the Chateau gardens, using the large lavender field as a backdrop.

Before Haruhi had time to process what was really happening, she found herself dressed and primped, descending the curved staircase and starting her walk down the aisle as Tamaki’s bride-to-be.

Haruhi glanced over the small crowd while she walked.

There was Tamaki’s father…….

Next to him sat a beautiful blonde woman that had to be Tamaki’s mother…..

One of Tamaki’s cousins, and……

“I can’t believe my little girl’s getting married!” A voice sobbed.

Haruhi blushed as she quickly glanced over, watching her own father blow his nose violently into a tissue.

Haruhi dared to fix her eyes on Tamaki.

Tamaki looked absolutely prince-like standing there at the makeshift altar in his black tuxedo.

Haruhi had half-expected her groom to choose something less formal, but it was Tamaki that she was marrying…..

Haruhi wore a frothy, thick veil that hid most of her face and upper chest from Tamaki’s immediate view.

Tamaki didn’t really get a good look at his bride yet.

Once Haruhi arrived at the makeshift altar, Tamaki greeted her with a warm smile and chivalrously offered her his hands, “Come, my princess.”

Haruhi was glad that her veil hid her blush as she reached out, taking both of Tamaki’s hands while they faced each other.

Through the thick chiffon, Haruhi and Tamaki locked eyes while the wedding officiant guided them through their vows.

Haruhi still felt like she was in a dream.

Was this really happening?!

Right now?!?

The brunette thought this moment was still years away…..

The wedding officiant interrupted Haruhi’s thoughts as he asked, “Tamaki Suoh, do you take this woman to be your wife?”

“I do.” Tamaki said, smiling contently at Haruhi, his voice rumbling in a proud purr.

“And do you, Haruhi Fujioka, take this man to be your husband?” The officiant asked.

“I do.” Haruhi nodded solemnly.

The wedding officiant handed them their rings, two simple but luxurious gold bands that Tamaki had pre-ordered some time ago, and guided them while they slipped the bands on each other’s fingers for the first time.

The handful of wedding guests were silent as the wedding officiant smiled and then announced happily, “I now pronounce you man and wife. Mr. Suoh, you may now kiss your bride.”

Now it was Tamaki’s turn to blush as he lifted Haruhi’s veil with shaking hands.

Kissing wasn’t something that Haruhi and Tamaki had actually done a lot of, actually, both of them could be very shy when it came to things like that.

Of course, it didn’t help Tamaki’s nerves that their parents were watching…….

Whatever anxiety Tamaki felt though was quickly swept away by awe once he pulled Haruhi’s veil up and over her head.

Tamaki gasped quietly while he admired his bride.

Haruhi’s short, brunette hair had been elegantly combed and styled, her makeup was subtle but it accentuated her fair face, highlighted her large, dark eyes and her pink lips.

And her shoulders……..

Tamaki had never seen Haruhi’s shoulders completely bare like that, devoid of straps or any other clothing interfering with their beautiful porcelain gleam…...

Tamaki’s face turned apple red as he bent down and gave Haruhi a sweet but rather long kiss.

Tamaki’s family clapped.

Haruhi’s father was torn between crying about his little girl getting married and growling at Tamaki for putting his hands on Haruhi.

In the end, Ranka’s happiness won the internal struggle and he was the first to congratulate the couple at the miniature reception that followed immediately after.

By then it was starting to get dark, and Tamaki had the servants come and serve dinner to everyone.

The meal was lavish and the wedding party chatted and visited on the elegant cobblestone patio of the chateau while they ate.

The scene was illuminated by dozens and dozens of string lights that glittered like faeries, which had been thoughtfully placed on the building’s exterior and in nearby trees.

The chateau had an antique phonograph and Tamaki instructed the maid to play some music off of it, a few waltzes, slow and sensuous, for the wedding party to dance.

Haruhi eyed her father dancing with one of the servant girls, and she smiled when she saw Tamaki’s father offer his hand to Tamaki’s mother.

Maybe after all this time, they still loved each other…….

“Are you happy, ma petite?” Tamaki asked Haruhi while they swayed together gently.

“Very.” Haruhi said, looking up at her handsome groom with a genuine smile. “I’m really happy, Tamaki.”

Tamaki smiled, kissing the top of Haruhi’s head with a satisfied sigh.

“But……” Haruhi said quietly.

Tamaki blinked, “But what, mon cheri? Is the music too loud? Would you prefer a different wine?” 

“Well…..no.” Haruhi said.

“Then what is it, my love? Tell me what I can do to make it perfect. I wanted this to be perfect for you, for us.” Tamaki said honestly.

Haruhi smiled at Tamaki’s attentiveness. 

Tamaki was very sweet and very kind, but……

Haruhi laughed as she said, “Kyoya-senpai is going to kill you when he finds out.”

Tamaki smiled brightly at Haruhi. “If he finds out!”

—————————————————————

Once it grew late, the few guests that had attended Tamaki and Haruhi’s wedding began to make their way to their rooms.

The Chateau was massive and there were such a small number of people there, each person could have had an entire wing of the estate to themselves.

Waking into the house with Tamaki, that was when it hit Haruhi…….

She and Tamaki were married now.

That meant……..

“Don’t worry, mon cheri.” Tamaki smiled as he opened the double doors to his lavish bedroom and smiled at Haruhi. ”You know I’d never hurt you. Let’s just spend time together. Does that sound fair?” 

“Uh….s-sure…..” Haruhi blinked at Tamaki wide-eyed.

She and Tamaki had never…….

And they’d certainly never seen each other……….

Tamaki didn’t seem too worried about it.

The tall blonde walked over and sat down on the plush, antique, red velvet sofa that was directly in front of the fireplace in the center of his large room.

The fire had been thoughtfully lit by the servants moments before their arrival, to set a romantic mood………

Haruhi, feeling a little awkward, sat down beside her new husband, still in her elegant, lace dress.

“Can I hold you?” Tamaki asked Haruhi quietly, while they both stared at the crackling embers.

“......yeah, of course.” Haruhi said quickly.

Tamaki put his arm around Haruhi’s shoulders and laced the fingers of his free hand with hers as they both continued to stare into the fire.

“I love you, Haruhi.” Tamaki said quietly while they sat alone together on the sofa.

Haruhi gently stroked the back of Tamaki’s hand with her fingers, admiring the way the light glinted off of her wedding band, “I love you too, Tamaki.”

Haruhi glanced up at Tamaki and Tamaki felt his wife’s gaze upon him.

Slowly, Tamaki looked down at Haruhi and their eyes met.

Haruhi put a hand on Tamaki’s chest, too high to be pushing him away…..

Tamaki let go of Haruhi’s hand and gently cupped her face……..

Tamaki and Haruhi’s eyes were both closed while their lips met.

They had kissed briefly once or twice before, but never like this.

Tamaki and Haruhi shared a passionate kiss that was deep and true.

A real lover’s kiss……….

Tamaki wasn’t interested in pushing Haruhi, but Haruhi needed no encouragement from him.

Young, in love, and finally alone, Haruhi and Tamaki saw each other that night for the first time as husband and wife.

Haruhi’s hands were the first to advance things, pulling at Tamaki’s clothes, a silent motion that screamed for him to go further……..

Tamaki’s voice was the first to break, groaning as he took Haruhi for his own, consummating their marriage……...

Sometime later, Haruhi laid on Tamaki’s chest, cuddled up in the massive bed while their eyes fell on the fire once more.

A wedding dress and a black tuxedo had been discarded carelessly on the floor……..

The sheets had been mangled, rumpling the elegant bed…...

Tamaki was still breathing hard, holding onto Haruhi tightly as if she would be ripped away from him at any moment.

Haruhi was gasping for breath too, her cheeks flushed apple red with the afterglow of blossoming in Tamaki’s arms.

Carefully, as if he may crush her skull by being too forceful, Tamaki bent and kissed the top of his bride’s head as if she were the most precious thing in the world.

To Tamaki, Haruhi was the most precious thing in the world.

“I love you, my Haruhi.” Tamaki said quietly, his voice low and husky with a deep satisfaction that only those truly in love can ever know.

“I love you too, Tamaki.” Haruhi sighed happily, nuzzling into the crook of her new husband’s neck.

Tamaki held Haruhi through the night, cradling her close.

In the morning, it did feel like a dream to them both…..

Haruhi Fujioka was now officially Mrs. Suoh.


	3. Chapter 3 - Chateaus and Tampons

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Ouran! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!  
—————————————————————

The wedding guests left the day after the ceremony.

Tamaki did get the pleasure of spending the next morning having breakfast with his mother before everyone departed.

…...And Haruhi couldn’t help but notice that Tamaki’s mother rode in the same car as Tamaki’s father, although separate transportation had been arranged for each…

Once the guests were gone, Tamaki and Haruhi were free to focus on each other, alone in the romantic chateau.

Haruhi and Tamaki looked at the remaining part of their Paris trip differently.

They weren’t on a vacation anymore, now they were on a honeymoon.

Tamaki doted on Haruhi, buying her expensive gifts, taking them to exquisite restaurants every evening for dinner……

Pulling Haruhi into his arms whenever they got the chance……

Haruhi and Tamaki did a lot less sightseeing after their ceremony than before.

They were too busy connecting with each other to visit as many museums.

In the mornings, Tamaki would open the windows in their massive bedroom just a crack, letting the soft scent of fresh lavender drift in while he and Haruhi exchanged passionate kisses.

In the evenings, when it got chilly, Tamaki had the antique, stone fireplace stoked so that he and Haruhi could snuggle and cuddle in its warm glow.

Late one night, Haruhi rustled around on Tamaki’s chest while his fingers gently stroked through her hair.

“I wish this was our life…..sort of.” Haruhi sighed.

“This is our life, mon cheri. You and I are married now.” Tamaki said lovingly.

Haruhi smiled silently while she replied, “No, I mean…..Paris. Here.”

Tamaki blinked down at Haruhi. “We can always move, if that’s what you want.”

“No….of course not. We have school and your father’s company…..Our lives are in Japan.” Haruhi said reasonably. 

Tamaki smiled softly and closed his eyes. “If you really feel that way, Haruhi, I’m sure you’ll like our wedding gift from my father.”

Haruhi blinked. “What wedding gift?”

Mr. Suoh hadn’t mentioned anything at the ceremony, Haruhi assumed that the billionaire mogul leaving everything to his son was enough of a gift in itself…..

Tamaki explained quietly, “Father bought this chateau for us, Haruhi. This is our house now.” 

Haruhi’s eyes widened and she sat up to look at Tamaki. “W-What?! Are you serious?! T-Tamaki, we can't just leave Japan! We—“

“We can come here in the summers and during our breaks.” Tamaki said calmly.

The blonde put a tapered finger up to Haruhi’s pink lips, which were still parted in surprise, as he chuckled, “You’re not a commoner anymore, Haruhi. You need to get accustomed to your new life, Mrs. Suoh~.”

Haruhi was still blinking in shock when Tamaki raised up and kissed her sweetly, pulling her back down to cuddle on his shoulder.

A little while later, Tamaki was peacefully asleep but Haruhi was still wide awake.

Haruhi was trying to process Tamaki’s words in her mind.

You need to get accustomed to your new life, Mrs. Suoh.

For a girl who had grown up eating off of dishes from the hundred yen store, that wasn’t going to be as easy as Tamaki thought.

—————————————————————

Tamaki and Haruhi returned to Japan,regretfully saying goodbye to the Parisian chateau and lavender fields for some time.

To keep their marriage a secret from the host club, Tamaki and Haruhi were forced to arrive at school and events separately.

Although, as soon as they were out of everyone’s sight, Haruhi joined Tamaki at the Suoh estate.

They were married now, there was no point in spending long nights alone anymore……

Tamaki and Haruhi were careful to act as if nothing had happened in front of others, pretending to still be dating.

They put their wedding bands on when they got home each night and when they did, it’s like the rest of the world disappeared.

Even if they were just sitting beside each other while they studied, both Tamaki and Haruhi were blissfully happy…….

Because they were together.

Really together.

After one particularly steamy morning in the shower together, Haruhi quickly blew her hair dry, but the afterglow of her pleasure remained even as she went to her first class, one she took with Hikaru and Kaoru.

“Wow, Haruhi, how much blush did you put on this morning?” Hikaru asked while their professor droned on, reaching out and poking the brunette’s red cheek.

“It’s not like you to wear makeup, Haruhi.” Kaoru commented. “What’s going on?”

Haruhi’s cheeks turned even redder.

“Uh….nothing! I ate a really hot breakfast, that’s all.” Haruhi lied quickly trying to change the subject, “You guys don’t even have your books open to the right page!”

Hikaru and Kaoru were too preoccupied with Haruhi’s strange behavior to care about class.

Hikaru eyed Haruhi suspiciously while Kaoru raised an eyebrow and said quietly, “Must have been steaming….”

Haruhi put her head down and scribbled some notes down while their professor continued the lecture.

As she wrote, she could feel two sets of Hitachin eyes boring into her, studying her closely.

Calculating…….as if they knew she was lying and trying to determine what she was hiding. 

Hikaru and Kaoru were well known for their mischievousness, they knew a deception when they saw one.

It irritated Haruhi.

What business was it of theirs anyway?!?

————————————————————

Tamaki was far more composed than Haruhi.

For the most part, Tamaki was able to fit back into his old role in the host club and socialize with his friends seamlessly.

Honey and Mori suspected nothing.

Hikaru and Kaoru let the incident with Haruhi’s profuse blushing drop.

Even Kyoya seemed to be fooled.

At least, Kyoya was until he accidentally bumped into Tamaki late one evening at the drugstore that was situated between their two estates.

Kyoya was in the store to pick up a prescription and he just happened to see Tamaki standing in the feminine products aisle.

But Tamaki didn’t see Kyoya……

Kyoya watched Tamaki browse for a minute before he spoke.

“What are you doing?” Kyoya asked when he saw Tamaki reach for a box of tampons.

Tamaki nearly jumped out of his skin. “AAAHH! K-Kyoya! What are you doing here?!? Don’t sneak up on people like that!!”

“I’ve been standing here for several minutes, it’s not my fault you didn’t notice me.” Kyoya said, then he gave Tamaki an incredulous look as he asked, “I’m assuming those are for Haruhi?”

“Of course they are!” Tamaki said, trying to regain his composure after his shock.

“Can she not buy them herself?” Kyoya asked.

Haruhi and Tamaki were only dating, as far as Kyoya knew, they weren’t living together.

That’s why Kyoya found it so strange that Tamaki had been sent to purchase an item like tampons…...

“Sure.” Tamaki shrugged cooly. “Haruhi just isn’t feeling well so I thought I could help her out.”

Kyoya adjusted his glasses as Tamaki picked up the box and walked down the aisle.

“See you tomorrow.” Tamaki said with a nod before he left.

“See you tomorrow, Tamaki.” Kyoya said with narrowed eyes.

Haruhi had been at the club meeting earlier in the day.

She seemed to be feeling fine then…….

Kyoya’s instincts told him that Tamaki was hiding something……..

And Kyoya Ootori’s instincts were rarely wrong.

————————————————————

“Haruhi?” Tamaki called once he arrived back at the house and entered their bedroom. “I’m back from the store.”

Haruhi was curled up on the bed with her arms around her abdomen as she replied weakly, “Thanks, Tamaki.”

“Do you need them yet?” Tamaki asked, frowning in concern.

“No….not yet. Just sit them in the bathroom.” Haruhi sighed.

Tamaki did as Haruhi instructed and came back to sit on the bed, rubbing Haruhi’s shoulder gently.

“But you’re still hurting…..” The blonde frowned.

“Sometimes I get cramps before it starts, it’s fine.” Haruhi said, closing her eyes.

“Here, mon cheri, let me hold you.” Tamaki said quietly as he took Haruhi into his arms, rocking to and fro with her while he rubbed her back gently to try and ease her pain.

“I love you.” Haruhi mumbled.

“Mm, I love you too.” Tamaki said, smiling sweetly.”

Tamaki’s store run had been in vain.

Haruhi didn’t know it yet, but she wouldn’t be needing tampons for a very long time…...


	4. Chapter 4 - Call

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Ouran! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!  
—————————————————————

Haruhi continued to suffer from cramps, but the box of tampons that Tamaki had bought for her remained unopened.

When the second week passed and Haruhi complained of nausea and bad headaches that lasted throughout the day, Tamaki took his secret wife to the doctor.

Haruhi wasn’t feeling well and Tamaki was worried.

Haruhi didn’t know what was wrong, she thought that maybe she had an ovarian cyst or a thyroid problem that was throwing her hormones off.

Tamaki feared the worst, even though Haruhi was young, what if something was really wrong, like cancer?

Tamaki obviously didn’t know much about female health.

Haruhi, an only child whose mother passed many years ago, lacked a close female friend or family member to go to about such concerns.

Neither Haruhi nor Tamaki considered what should have been their first suspicion…..

After a quick physical exam, Haruhi’s doctor came back into the room once her blood test results had been received.

“Congratulations, Mrs. Suoh.” The doctor said with a kind smile, looking at the young couple over his clipboard. “You’re pregnant.”

Haruhi’s eyes widened.

Tamaki’s jaw nearly hit the floor.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Suoh were too stunned to speak until after the doctor left the room.

Haruhi suddenly found herself struggling to breathe, but Tamaki closed his mouth and embraced his wife with a joyful smile.

“Mon cheri! A family! We’re going to have a family!” Tamaki cried.

Haruhi felt her heart pounding underneath her ribs while Tamaki squeezed her gently.

A……...family?

What?!?

—————————————————————

“I…..just don’t know what we’re going to do!” Haruhi wailed an hour later, laying in Tamaki’s arms while she wiped her red eyes with a tissue already dampened by her tears.

The ride home had been fine, Tamaki was still ecstatic, but Haruhi had sat in stunned silence.

Tamaki could feel the anxious tension in the air…..

From the moment they walked inside the Suoh mansion, as soon as they made it to their bedroom, Haruhi had broken down.

At first, it had been simple tears, but soon, Haruhi was hunched over, her ribs shaking with sobs while she wept bitterly.

Tamaki had rushed to his wife’s side, frowning while he held Haruhi close and whispered sweet, reassuring words to her, but it was of little help.

Haruhi was inconsolable.

“My darling, I don’t know why you’re so upset.” Tamaki said, in between Haruhi’s dry sobs while he handed her another tissue.

Haruhi gasped in offense and looked at her husband with watery eyes, “You don’t know…..You don’t know why I’m so upset?!?”

“No, I don’t.” Tamaki replied calmly, uninhibited by Haruhi’s angry retort. “We fell in love, we’re married now. Did you think we’d never have children? I certainly did. Isn't that something that you wanted?”

“One day, Tamaki! One day!” Haruhi wailed. “Not TO-DAY! We’ve been careful! We’ve used protection!”

“Protection is not everything, mon ami.” Tamaki smiled bitterly.

Tamaki was living proof that sometimes protection wasn’t very…..well, protecting…..

Haruhi felt a little ashamed of herself and sniffled, wiping her eyes again, she tried to collect herself. “We’re still in school, Tamaki. I want to be a lawyer, that’s my dream and I’m not interested in giving it up.”

“And you don’t have to.” Tamaki replied. “We can hire a nanny, Haruhi, we can hire a team of nannies, and we’ll be just fine. You, me, and……” 

Tamaki paused and laid a hand on Haruhi’s flat belly, looking up into his wife’s bloodshot, brown eyes with a smile, “Whoever’s coming to join us.”

Haruhi wiped the last of her tears away and laid her head on Tamaki’s chest. “What are we going to tell our friends?”

“The truth.” Tamaki said solemnly.

It was no good anymore, keeping their marriage a secret.

In a few months, the fact that Haruhi and Tamaki had advanced their relationship would be blatantly obvious.

“Not now.” Haruhi said, laying her face in the crook of Tamaki’s neck.

Tamaki frowned. “When, my princess?” 

“I don’t know…….I don’t know, just let me think for awhile.” Haruhi sighed.

Tamaki held Haruhi tenderly in his arms and leaned down, kissing her gently on the top of her head.

Tamaki could already think of clever ways to break the news to their few family members, and he knew that they would have their full support, but…

Haruhi was right to be cautious…...

What would be a good way to tell the other members of the Host Club?

…...And how would they all react?

—————————————————————

Tamaki and Haruhi took a few days to think that over.

They didn’t want to make anyone angry, or at least, any angrier than they would be…..

And the new Host Club they had established at the university did many things to benefit charity, so besides the sheer fun of the club’s activities, Haruhi and Tamaki didn’t want to cause any more disruption than necessary.

So, Tamaki and Haruhi pretended like nothing was amiss.

Haruhi never actually got sick, but the nausea was severe at times.

Unable to take medication for the pressure headaches that came and went, Haruhi did manage to get her doctor to prescribe some safe anti-nausea medication.

Slender and petite, during those first few weeks, not much changed in Haruhi and everything went well.

Haruhi continued to serve as a host, everyone went to class and the club, everything was normal.

Until one evening.

The Host Club was having dinner at the Hitachiin estate, celebrating the end of a long week of midterms.

After dinner, everyone decided to play chess.

Haruhi played against the twins, which she complained was unfair, Mori played against Honey, and Kyoya played against Tamaki.

In the middle of their game, Tamaki excused himself to use the restroom. 

“If my phone rings, pick it up, will you, Kyoya? I’m expecting to hear from my father.” Tamaki asked.

“Sure.” Kyoya nodded.

While Tamaki was gone, Kyoya sat, silently scrolling on Instagram.

Buzz, Buzz, Buzz…..

Kyoya looked up when Tamaki’s phone went off and reached over, swiping and answering the call.

“Hello?” Kyoya asked.

“Hello, Mr. Suoh?” A voice asked.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes. 

No one called Tamaki “Mr. Suoh.”, at least, not yet.

“May I ask who’s calling?” Kyoya asked.

“This is Tanaro from the pharmacy. We spoke earlier, remember? About your wife, Haruhi?”

Kyoya’s heart raced while he listened.

What?!?

Wife?!?

The pharmacy technician continued, “Anyway, we received the authorization and we've filled your wife’s morning sickness medication, whenever you want to come pick it up.”

Kyoya swallowed dryly.

“Mr. Suoh?” The pharmacy technician asked once more.

Kyoya ended the call.

Stoney faced and in shock, Kyoya stood from the game table and left the room, casting Haruhi an accusing glance.

Haruhi caught Kyoya’s eye and as the two locked gazes, Haruhi frowned.

Haruhi didn’t know how, but she realized at that moment, Kyoya knew.

Kyoya walked down the hallway and met Tamaki just as he opened the bathroom door.

Tamaki blinked in surprise, “Kyoya, what…..what’s going on? Did my father-“

“You lying bastard.” Kyoya said in a low, rageful tone.

Tamaki’s look of surprise changed to one of defense.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses.

No, Kyoya knew the truth now.

A call from his father wasn’t the only thing that Tamaki was expecting….


	5. Chapter 5 - Friends?

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Ouran! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!  
—————————————————————

“Kyoya, what are you talking about?” Tamaki asked with his eyes still narrowed.

“Your father didn’t call.” Kyoya replied simply.

Tamaki paused.

Kyoya scowled as he continued, “.......The pharmacy did.” 

Tamaki’s eyes widened.

Oh no………..

Tamaki knew that Kyoya had him, there would be no way out now.

Tamaki cleared his throat as Kyoya added, “It seems that your wife’s medication is ready. You know, the one she was prescribed for morning sickness?”

Tamaki tried to cobble together an explanation.   
“Kyoya, listen-“

“-Save it, Tamaki.” Kyoya hissed. “You promised me when you got engaged, you promised everyone that this would all wait, that we’d continue the Host Club, that-“

“Why can’t we continue the Host Club?!” Tamaki exclaimed. “Really, Kyoya, you act like I murdered someone! Is falling in love that big of a crime?!”

“No.” Kyoya snapped. “Falling in love is not a crime, Tamaki. However, it was rather rude of you to go behind my back, behind everyone’s back, and run off with Haruhi. We’ve known each other all these years, we spend hours together each day, and yet, you didn’t even invite us to the wedding.”

Tamaki gasped, “Because you forbid it from happening in the first place! Haruhi and I were going to be married eventually...what’s the big deal?! We were planning on holding a formal ceremony after graduation, for all of our friends and family.”

Kyoya adjusted his glasses while he spoke, “Friends, Tamaki? Judging from the way you’ve acted, you think you don’t have any friends.”

Tamaki frowned. “What? Kyoya, no, listen, I….”

“-And this will ruin Haruhi’s law career.” Kyoya went on, “Really, it’s a shame. She didn’t even get started yet.”

“I can hire nannies!” Tamaki scoffed, crossing his arms.

Tamaki knew that Kyoya would be upset at the news, but his best friend’s hostile response was starting to irritate the blonde.

“I can hire chefs, tutors, maids, whatever Haruhi needs. We can make it work!” Tamaki said confidently.

“If Haruhi had better sense than to marry an idiot, she wouldn’t be in this situation right now.” Kyoya retorted.

Tamaki scowled at Kyoya.

Tamaki wasn’t a violent man but he grit his teeth and clenched his hands into fists, “You take that back, Kyoya! You think the baby was on purpose?! You think I did this on purpose?!”

Kyoya shrugged, “Like father, like son, I suppose. Hopefully, the child will have Haruhi’s level of common sense, but…..who knows……” Kyoya’s voice trailed off as he walked away.

“Kyoya! Wait!” Tamaki called as he watched Kyoya walk down the hallway.

But Kyoya didn’t turn around and respond.

Kyoya walked back towards the game room, silently collected his coat, called his limousine to pick him up, and walked towards the door.

“Hey, Kyoya, leaving so soon?” Hikaru asked.

Haruhi remained silent, watching Kyoya with a anxious look on her face.

“You should stay, Kyoya-chan!” Honey exclaimed. “There’s cake for dessert!”

“Thanks anyway, but I’m out.” Kyoya said in a flat tone of voice.

“......Of your game with Tamaki?” Kaoru asked, looking over at the deserted chess board, with the pieces still in place.

“......Of the Host Club.” Kyoya said firmly.

After Kyoya left, Haruhi burst into tears.

The brunette hid her face in her hands.

Haruhi hadn’t heard what happened between Tamaki and Kyoya, but she could guess.

The twins rushed over quickly and tried to calm Haruhi down, not having any idea what was wrong.

Kaoru and Hikaru exchanged glances with Mori and Honey.

It had been a simple evening of dinner and chess.

What had gone so wrong?

—————————————————————

Yes, that night, the Host Club’s friendly gathering turned into a disaster.

The twins, Mori, and Honey didn’t understand why.

Kyoya had stormed out, Haruhi had burst into tears, and then Tamaki had stomped into the room with a very uncharacteristic rage.

Without offering an explanation, Tamaki pulled Haruhi up from the table and the couple made a hasty getaway as well.

The four remaining members of the Host Club were left to blink and wonder at the events of the evening.

“What do you think Kyoya’s problem is?” Kaoru asked.

“Maybe Kyoya-chan was upset because he was losing?” Honey suggested.

“No, Mitsukuni.” Mori said, taking time to inspect the chess pieces on Tamaki’s and Kyoya’s game board, “Kyoya was winning.”

Honey blinked.

“Haruhi was crying…..Haruhi never cries.” Hikaru said suspiciously. “And Kyoya went to find Tamaki after he answered that phone call. Do you think…...do you think that Kyoya and Haruhi have something going on?”

Kaoru, Honey, and Mori all frowned.

“Don’t be silly, Hikaru.” Kaoru replied. “Haruhi isn’t that kind of girl.” 

“No, I didn’t mean like that.” Hikaru replied. “Maybe Haruhi and Tamaki broke up, then Kyoya asked her out, and Tamaki’s mad about it. Maybe they had a fight.”

“That doesn’t explain the call.” Kaoru shrugged. “Or why Haruhi left with Tamaki.”

“No, but why else would Kyoya and Tamaki be so mad at each other and why would Haruhi cry?” Hikaru wondered.

Mori shook his head.

Tears welled in Honey’s eyes. “Aw, I hate it when they fight! We have to do something! We can’t let Kyoya-chan quit the Host Club!”

“Yeah, we’ll have to think of something…..” Hikaru said as he thought silently.

“We could just ask them what their problem is.” Kaoru shrugged.

“Yeah, why don’t you ask, Mori?” Hikaru plotted quickly.

Mori blinked.

Mori was everyone’s friend, of course, but he was closest to Honey, not Tamaki or Kyoya.

…….or Haruhi.

“People feel comfortable with you, Mori, they’ll tell you what’s going on before they’ll tell either of us or Honey.” Hikaru said confidently.

Mori looked over at Honey, who smiled and nodded at him enthusiastically.

With a silent sigh, Mori pulled out his phone and sent a few text messages.

—————————————————————

Mori never received a reply from anyone.

Kyoya didn’t attend the club meeting the next day or the day after, or even the day after that….

Surprisingly, neither did Haruhi or Tamaki.

The four struggled to keep the Host Club together over the next couple of weeks, but without the other three, it quickly became very challenging.

Tired and weary, at the end of one particularly long week, the twins, Mori, and Honey made a decision late friday night.

“This is ridiculous.” Hikaru brooded, looking out the large window in the University music room at the cloudy night sky. “They’re all acting like children.”

“Yeah.” Kaoru agreed. “But what are we supposed to do? You can’t force people to be friends or to get along.”

Mori thought silently with a solemn look on his face.

“We could try talking to Tama-chan again.” Honey blinked.

Mori shook his head at Honey.

“Tamaki won’t return any of my messages or my calls.” Kaoru replied.

“.....Or mine.” Hikaru chimed in.

Honey flashed a cute smile as he went on, “.....But we know where Tama-chan lives!”

————————————————————

The following morning, Haruhi was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, towel drying her hair when Tamaki walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her small waist, letting his hands gently fold over the little swell that had just recently become noticeable on her abdomen.

“You look beautiful this morning, my princess.” Tamaki said, smiling at Haruhi in the mirror.

“I’m starting to look fat.” Haruhi huffed.

Tamaki gave Haruhi a look and nipped at her earlobe playfully, “Don't be silly, mon cheri. The doctor said this was normal, especially since you’re so skinny.”

“.....Not for long.” Haruhi muttered miserably.

In the few weeks since that terrible night of chess, the brunette had started to feel better.

Haruhi’s morning sickness had abated and her appetite had picked up.

Tamaki was going to say something else, but Haruhi spoke before he had a chance, “Have you talked to Kyoya?”

“No.” Tamaki said in a very icy tone of voice. “Why would I talk to him?”

“I thought you guys might stop being ridiculous so that we could all be friends again. I miss the others.” Haruhi admitted quietly.

“Kyoya’s the one being ridiculous!” Tamaki cried. “We haven’t said anything to the others, Haruhi, you didn’t want to, remember?”

“I know…..” Haruhi sighed. “I just…..I wish it didn’t have to be this way.”

“So do I.” Tamaki sighed.

Tamaki bent down and kissed his wife’s head before he removed his pajamas and went to take his own shower.

Haruhi tried to put on one of her usual weekend outfits, shorts and a shirt, but to her dismay, she found her shirt was stretched uncomfortably tight across her small belly.

Tamaki did have a point.

Haruhi was very tiny.

Unfortunately, most of her clothing didn’t have a lot of wiggle room.

Haruhi walked down to the foyer, heading towards the kitchen for breakfast when the front doorbell rang.

Haruhi heard the maids scurrying down the hall and since she was so close to the door, she called out, “Don’t worry, I’ll get it!”

Haruhi and Tamaki had gotten comfortable in their new life together.

Too comfortable.

Without a thought, Haruhi opened the door.

Haruhi’s cheeks instantly turned red and her large, brown eyes widened in surprise.

“H-Hikaru! K-Kaoru! H-Honey-senpai! Mori!” Haruhi stammered.

There, on the front step of the Suoh estate, stood the four other Host Club members.

The four hosts on the doorstep didn’t know what to process first, the fact that Haruhi seemed to be at Tamaki’s house, with her hair still wet from the shower first thing in the morning, or that Haruhi appeared to be……..pregnant.

Haruhi’s friends all had their mouths hanging open in shock.

Honey was the one who recovered quickly enough to speak first.

“H-Haru-chan?” Honey asked quietly with a concerned look on his face. “.....What’s going on?”


	6. Chapter 6 - Kyoya

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Ouran! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!  
—————————————————————

“Guys…..” Haruhi stammered. “Hey…..”

The birds chirped in the early morning breeze, a remarkably normal sound that broke up such an awkward silence.

“Well? Are you gonna invite us in or just let us stand here all day?” Hikaru asked, crossing his arms.

“We came to talk to Tamaki, but this may take longer than we thought.” Kaoru added, eyeing Haruhi’s small but obviously swollen middle. 

Haruhi was about to respond when Tamaki walked up behind her, calling out, “Haruhi? Who’s at the door? Is it—-?”

Tamaki’s eyes widened when he came close enough to see who was at the door.

“Men!” Tamaki called, addressing his loyal fellow members of the Host Club. “What are you all doing here?!?”

————————————————————

Tamaki and Haruhi invited their guests inside and finally revealed the events of the last several months in full to their friends.

Mori just listened silently.

Honey looked disappointed that he hadn’t been invited to the wedding, but not angry.

Hikaru looked irritated and Kaoru seemed even more upset.

“So you guys are just gonna let this break us apart?” Kaoru asked.

“No, of course not!” Tamaki said, grasping Haruhi’s hand on the table. “That’s never what we meant to do! When Kyoya found out, he just….he was so angry.” Tamaki let go of Haruhi’s hand and leaned back in his chair, adding sadly, “I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what to say to him, to any of you…...We weren’t trying to hurt anyone. We just wanted to be together, we wanted things to be normal.”

“I don’t think anything is really ‘normal’ in college.” Hikaru observed.

“Well, I’m happy for you both, Tama-chan and Haru-chan!” Honey said cheerfully. “But I wish you two and Kyoya would come back to the club! I’m sure we can work something out!”

“Maybe I should talk to Kyoya.” Haruhi mused quietly.

“What?” Tamaki asked.

The other four Host Club members blinked.

“You know, maybe he’ll listen to me, he doesn’t seem to respond to any of you guys well and I’m the only one who hasn’t tried yet.” Haruhi shrugged.

“No.” Tamaki said flatly, “I don’t want him stressing you out.” 

“He’s not going to stress me out anymore than you are by telling me what I can and can’t do.” Haruhi huffed.

Tamaki cowered down and the other four looked on silently.

“Listen,” Haruhi said, “Kyoya and I have the last class of the day together on Tuesday. I’ll do my best. Who knows? Maybe he’ll come around.”

—————————————————————

The weekend passed and Monday came.

Monday slowly went by and finally, Tuesday arrived.

Everyone was anxious about Haruhi approaching Kyoya except for Haruhi herself.

Just as class finished up late Tuesday afternoon, Haruhi walked over to Kyoya as he was putting his books away and greeted him politely, “Hey, Kyoya-senpai.”

The university did not demand uniforms like Ouran Academy had, so Haruhi was free to wear baggy clothes, which hid her small bump.

Haruhi hoped that for some reason, if Kyoya couldn’t see the physical evidence of her and Tamaki’s deceit that that may calm him down a little…....

Kyoya took a moment before he glanced up, “Oh, Hello, Haruhi.”

“It’s……..been a while.” Haruhi said awkwardly. “How are you?”

Kyoya finished packing his books, stood, and walked out with Haruhi following him along. “I’m fine, Haruhi. How are you? How are you feeling?”

“Fine.” Haruhi shrugged. 

“That’s good to know.” Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses.

“Listen, Kyoya,” Haruhi sighed as they walked out of the University building and towards the parking lot. “I…...I’m sorry about everything that happened. The Host Club really misses you, Tamaki misses you, I miss you! Won’t you please…..please, just…...forgive us?”

Haruhi’s words made Kyoya stop walking and turn around.

“You didn’t have to marry him, Haruhi. Look at you now…...I thought you were smarter than that.” Kyoya sighed.

“I love Tamaki, Kyoya-senpai.” Haruhi frowned.

“I know that you do.” Kyoya nodded. “You just disappointed me, Haruhi. You always struck me as the kind of woman that would think with her brain not with her heart.”

“The world isn’t all about calculations and numbers, Kyoya-senpai.” Haruhi said, narrowing her eyes. “Don’t you miss your friends?” 

“Yes, very much.” Kyoya nodded.

“Then come back to us!” Haruhi pleaded.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses once more before he turned and walked away, telling Haruhi vaguely, “I’ll think about it……”

Haruhi sighed to herself as she also turned and walked in the opposite direction, going to meet Tamaki so they could go home for the day.

Haruhi has been so hopeful that their conversation could have gone a little better, but on the positive side…….at least Kyoya talked to her. 

—————————————————————

By Friday, everyone, including Haruhi had accepted the fact that Kyoya wouldn't be returning to the Host Club.

Regardless, the others had a meeting after school before the normal Host hours to discuss how everything would be continued.

“I can keep track of all the accounts.” Haruhi offered. “I’m not going to be able to work as a host forever, so I can just take Kyoya’s job.”

“That’s a great idea, mon cheri!” Tamaki exclaimed. “We can keep the guests entertained even though it’s just the five of us, right, men?!” Tamaki asked the others energetically.

“Yeah!” Honey cried enthusiastically.

Mori nodded silently.

“Sure.” Hikaru shrugged.

“Why not?” Kaoru asked.

Tamaki pulled out a map of the tables situated in the University music room and began to mark notations here and there with a felt pen, “Ok, so when we open up, I’ll take this section and you guys will each-“

Tamaki was interrupted by the creak of one of the music room doors as it swung open.

Kyoya stepped into the room, wearing his Host uniform, ready to rejoin the group.

“Oh dear,” Kyoya frowned as he saw the others all gathered together. “Am I late?”

“Kyoya-senpai!” Haruhi exclaimed.

“Well, well……” Hikaru grinned. 

“Look who it is…..” Kaoru smiled.

Mori seemed happy and Honey jumped up excitedly.

“KKKYYYOOOOYYYAAAAA!” Tamaki shrieked joyously as he charged at his friend.

Kyoya scowled at Tamaki after the blonde nearly knocked him to the floor in his exuberance. 

Tamaki was so overjoyed that Kyoya was back!

All of the host club members were glad to see Kyoya, but Tamaki and Haruhi were the happiest.

Kyoya’s reappearance at the Host Club meant a lot to Mr. and Mrs. Suoh because it was a sign of his forgiveness.

Through weddings, unplanned pregnancies, and arguments, the Host Club was still together.


	7. Chapter 7 - Waiting

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Ouran! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!  
—————————————————————

Word of mouth spreads quickly.

Now that Tamaki’s and Haruhi’s secrets were out in the open, all of Ouran University knew in a couple of days, and that included the many guests of the Host Club.

Most of the patrons were in a wide-eyed, nose-bleeding state of shock when they found out that not only was Haruhi a girl BUT she was secretly married to Tamaki AND they were expecting their first child.

The Host Club members had been worried that the situation may decrease Tamaki’s appeal to the Club’s customers, but actually, it seemed to have the opposite effect.

The fact that Tamaki was loyal to Haruhi made him even more desirable.

Not to mention that when Tamaki’s fans saw him being sweet to his pregnant wife, they swooned twice as hard.

Some of the Host Club’s customers surprisingly still requested Haruhi, and the brunette agreed to entertain them, wearing her Club blazer unbuttoned over a dress or a baggy shirt so it wouldn’t press on her belly.

As Haruhi’s pregnancy progressed though, working as a Host became more and more of a challenge.

Sometimes, Haruhi grew too drowsy to keep her eyes open, and so the Host Club prepared a separate, private area with a comfortable sofa where Haruhi could lie down and rest.

In between customers, Tamaki would sneak into Haruhi’s makeshift room, divided from the main music room by thick curtains, and kiss his sleeping wife’s cheek gently with a smile.

Sometimes, when Tamaki came out of the room, he noticed Kyoya watching him, gazing at him in a calculating way.

Tamaki always flashed his friend a bittersweet smile.

Tamaki began to understand why Kyoya had reacted the way that he had to the surprising news about his marriage to Haruhi……

Kyoya was just a little bit…...jealous.

—————————————————————

Things were going smoothly at the Host Club and in Haruhi’s pregnancy.

In fact, the only time there was any tension was when Tamaki found himself isolated with Kyoya.

In those moments, Tamaki could see the slight tensing of Kyoya’s jaw and the hard look in Kyoya’s eyes that betrayed his true feelings.

On the last day of February, Tamaki finally confronted Kyoya about the issue.

“I never knew you felt that way about Haruhi.” Tamaki said to Kyoya quietly one evening.

The rest of the Host Club, Haruhi included, had gone out for ice cream while Tamaki volunteered to stay behind with Kyoya and help him put some decorations away.

“What are you talking about?” Kyoya asked coolly.

Tamaki frowned. “If you don’t want to talk about it, fine. I just want you to remember, you never said anything, so how was I supposed to have known?”

Tamaki glanced at Kyoya before he picked up a full box and walked towards the Club’s closet.

Once Tamaki was out of ear shot, Kyoya adjusted his glasses and mumbled to himself with a sigh, “Haruhi belongs to you, Tamaki. Everyone’s always known that.”

Tamaki was secretly glad that Kyoya had kept his silence about his true feelings for Haruhi.

Tamaki truly considered Kyoya as his best friend.

The blonde would have hated it if he and Kyoya would have had to fight each other for Haruhi’s heart…….

On the way out a few minutes later, Tamaki opened his mouth to speak again, but before he could say a word, Kyoya cut him off, “Trust me, Tamaki…..it’s better this way.”

—————————————————————

Just having that brief discussion, that fleeting acknowledgment…….seemed to help.

Kyoya was no longer bitter and standoffish.

In fact, things were back to normal, or at least, as normal as they would ever be again.

As Haruhi’s due date crept closer, the small brunette spent less of her time at the Host Club with guests and more of it lying down and resting.

Tamaki had begged Haruhi to put off one or two of her classes and take them in the upcoming summer term instead, but Haruhi was stubborn.

There were many nights at home when Tamaki found Haruhi dozing on the sofa in the parlor with one of her books spread open beside her, loosely held in her limp hand.

While Haruhi’s health occupied everyone’s mind, the twins seemed to grow especially watchful over her and during Club hours, they checked on their friend as much as her husband did.

“I’m fine, guys.” Haruhi would always say, blinking up at her visitors over the notes that she was closely studying. “You don’t need to worry about me.”

The weeks rolled by and before anyone knew it, Haruhi and Tamaki were missing once again from the Host Club.

Haruhi had her final doctor’s appointment the day before and under the advice of her physician, the couple had requested to complete the rest of their schoolwork for the semester at home, where they sat, waiting for the baby to come.

Without Tamaki and Haruhi, the Host Club ran as usual, but with a distinct, nervous excitement.

Everyone wanted an update, even though there was none to come yet.

Host Club guests kept asking about Haruhi.

Host Club members kept drumming their fingers, waiting impatiently for news.

“Do you think we should text them again?” Hikaru asked his fellow Host Club members late one afternoon, checking his phone and seeing no new messages.

At that time, Haruhi and Tamaki had only been absent for two days.

Haruhi’s doctor had said it could easily be two weeks.

“Let them relax, Hikaru.” Kyoya sighed, adjusting his glasses. “Tamaki will tell us as soon as anything changes.”

“I’ll call them.” Kaoru said quickly and before Kyoya could stop him, the eldest twin was already dialing Tamaki.

Kyoya looked annoyed but Hikaru, Mori, and Honey looked on in wonder, as if Tamaki was surely hiding something exciting and Kaoru was going to discover it…...

“Hey, Kaoru.” Tamaki answered the phone in a pleasant voice.

“Hey, how’s Haruhi?” Kaoru asked tensely.

“She’s fine. She’s sitting on the couch.” Tamaki said, smiling over at his wife, who gave him a small smile in return.

“Has the baby come yet?” Kaoru asked.

“No, the baby hasn’t come in the last thirty minutes.” Haruhi called out so Kaoru could hear, with a chuckle in her voice.

“Oh.” Kaoru said in a disappointed tone. “Well, let us know when something changes.”

“We will, thanks for calling.” Tamaki said, before he hung up.

Once the conversation ended, Haruhi laid back on the couch and Tamaki gently massaged her feet.

“How long do you think we have, my princess?” Tamaki asked Haruhi, glancing at her swollen belly lovingly.

“I don’t know.” Haruhi answered. “How long do you think it’ll be until they call back?”

“I’m surprised they haven’t already.” Tamaki laughed.

Tamaki and Haruhi exchanged smiles as they sat together on the couch.

Tamaki couldn’t help but wonder……..

When the baby was on the way, would his friends let him off the phone long enough to support Haruhi?


	8. Chapter 8 - Little Princess

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Ouran! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
—————————————————————

The only time that the Host Club members ever skipped class was the day that Tamaki sent out a group text message letting everyone know that he and Haruhi were on their way to the hospital.

Tamaki had given firm orders to the hospital staff not to let anyone back to visit until he said otherwise.

Unfortunately for the overzealous Host Club members, the hospital staff followed Tamaki’s directions.

Up and down……..

Up and down………

Up and down, Kaoru and Hikaru took turns pacing around the waiting room as the hours slowly passed.

Mori looked stony-faced and Honey was wide-eyed with anxiety, but Kyoya seemed to retain his calmness, sitting quietly in one of the waiting room chairs while he read one of his assigned books for class.

In the early afternoon, just when Hikaru and Kaoru had started to murmur nervously about “what could be wrong?”, a happy nurse came walking through the doors with a bright smile on her face.

“The baby’s here!” The nurse chirped excitedly.

All of the Host Club member’s eyes widened and they stood to rush up to the nurse, expecting to go back and have a look.

Even Kyoya quickly rose from his chair….

“Is……..?” Hikaru asked, his voice trailing off.

“Mother and baby are doing fine, but the father wants to tell you the gender himself.” The nurse nodded. “Give us a little while to get everyone prepared and we’ll let you all come to visit, as long as everyone washes their hands.”

—————————————————————

An hour or so passed and the nurse told the group that it would be a little while longer, so the Host Club members went to the hospital cafeteria for a subpar but convenient lunch.

In Haruhi’s hospital room, mother and baby were clean and presentable, but the new Suoh family had chosen to take a few minutes to spend together before they allowed their friends and family to pour in the room.

“She’s perfect.” Tamaki whispered, staring down at the tiny baby girl in Haruhi’s arms.

The small baby had large, brown eyes like her mother and fluffy tufts of straw blonde hair just like her father.

“She’s beautiful.” Haruhi agreed, as tired as she was, her eyes were wide and alert as she watched her baby lovingly.

“You’re going to have to let them in eventually, Tamaki.” Haruhi sighed, glancing at the clock. “They’ve been waiting a long time.”

“You let me know when you’re ready, mon cheri, you’re the one that did all the work.” Tamaki replied thoughtfully.

“And I’ll be sore and tired for a long time, I’m as ready as I’m going to get.” Haruhi said with a sigh, shifting her arms as her new daughter started to fuss and squirm.

“Then I’ll go tell the nurse.” Tamaki said, bending down to kiss Haruhi’s forehead.

“I love you both so much, my princesses.” Tamaki said with a smile as he looked down at his wife and daughter in adoring appreciation.

“We love you too.” Haruhi replied with a smile.

The baby cooed in reply and Tamaki struggled not to cry.

Wasn’t she the cutest thing ever?!?

—————————————————————

“Wow, Tama-chan she looks just like you!” Honey said in an excited whisper, careful to keep his voice down.

The other Host Club members had just been allowed to come into the room and Haruhi sat, holding her new daughter as they all gazed at the baby.

“Congratulations to both of you.” Kyoya nodded in approval.

Mori looked on in quiet admiration while the twins gently touched the baby’s tiny fingers.

“It’s cool that you guys had a girl.” Hikaru said.

“Yeah, she can be our own little doll.” Kaoru added.

“We’re going to call her Kokora.” Tamaki announced, he and Haruhi has discussed the name months ago.

The baby made a small noise and Haruhi smiled over at Tamaki who smiled back.

Tamaki and Haruhi finally had it all, each other, their friends, and their newest little princess.


End file.
